gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian
History The True Guardian is the successor to the Perfect Guardian. When the Perfect Guardian was returned to active duty, Star Strike was forced to rely on a machine 89 years out of date. Despite this, the MS was still able to combat the enemy due to the skill of it's pilot. However plans were quickly drafted for a successor to the mobile suit. After two months of successful retaliation against The Ascent, in which Star Strike aided the ESF in recovering their lost territory, the Perfect Guardian was finally defeated in battle against the Guardian X over Jupiter. The damage was such that only the cockpit remained largely intact, the remants of the once powerful mobile suit were nothing but twisted and warped scrap metal, eliminating the possibility of reconstructing it. It was at this time that Syrene Gaze began designing it's successor in ernest, the need now critical. Strafe Lenardo eventually recieved the complete plans from Syrene and diverted all of his resources into completing the Gundam in time. The machine was completed in a record time of three weeks. If not for the theft of the schematics for the nanite reactor, it was estimated the machine would have been completed within two. The defeat followed a long string of defeats that eventually forced both the ESF and Star Strike to retreat to Earth. The Ascent began to aggressively retake all it's lost territory, eventually making it to Earth. During this battle the True Guardian made it's debut. The True Guardian is the brother unit to the Dark Guardian. Design The True Guardian was designed with Ransac's preference of versatility in mind. Because of this, the Gundam features equipment for numerous roles, from close to long range combat. Externally, the True Guardian draws most of it's appearance off of the original Guardian Gundam. This is mostly due to the lack of the Full Saber and Shield. The shield and full saber were removed on account of the improved armor and greater GN Particle output. Most of the primary changes are internal. The GN Particle Distribution System has been greatly improved. As a result the GN Field Skin has also received a boost in strength. In addition, because of the smoother particle transfer, the True Guardian can utilize it's particle weaponry with greater efficiency than it's predecessor. The GN Drives from the Perfect Guardian were left relatively unharmed and thus were salvaged from the remains. The drives were stripped and reconstructed with Regenium while recieving numerous previously unavailable upgrades before being reinstalled onto the True Guardian. Because of the modifications, the output of the drives has been significantly increased, especially that of the Twin Drive. The armor of the True Guardian is constructed out of a new material, Regenium. Regenium is highly durable, in conjunction with the GN Field Skin, it made the MS nearly indestructible. In addition, Regenium is described as a "growing metal". This is because Regenium naturally repairs itself from the atomic structure up. In conjunction with the Nanite Reactor, this grants the True Guardian rapid armor regeneration capability. Despite the regeneration, if hit hard enough, the True Guardian will be unable to repair the damage. Built into the hands of the True Guardian were two powerful GN Scrubbers. When faced with a powerful particle beam, the Gundam can physically stop and siphon the GN Particles directly from the beam. The same technique can be used to physically grab the blade of a Beam Saber and quickly draining it of all power. However this feature is rarely used as Ransac prefers to disarm and fight his opponents "the old fashioned way". The GN Particles absorbed are stored in special condensers in the arms and legs. When at maximum capacity, the True Guardian can unleash all that stored up energy as one massive pulse. Wing Bits The trademark Wing Bits of the Guardian Series have been carried over to the True Guardian. Unlike the previous models, in which the wing bits extended out from the back to the sides, the new wing bits are more flexible. When the True Guardian is inactive, the wing bits fold down behind the back, making it easier to equip new gear while on standby. When the True Guardian is launched or moving, the wing bits fold out in their traditional configuration. Also, when the True Guardian is flying at extreme speeds with the wing bits docked, the bits fold back into their storage configuration and generate special particle rings in a similar manner to the 00 Raiser when it launches. This was an intentional design feature as each ring could be "launched" to give a short yet powerful burst of speed. The True Guardian could generate up to four "boost rings". When the rings are used, it releases in a manner similar to the GN Drive Burst Mode of Gundam Exia R2. The wing bits also serve to stabilize the Gundam during atmospheric reentry, spreading out to act as a kind of parachute. Nanite Reactor The most important feature of the True Guardian is the Nanite Reactor. The Nanite Reactor constantly produces millions of nanites. The nanites are designed to interface with GN Particles and help maintain the mobile suit. The presence of the nanites grants increased durability, refined GN Particle usage, and quick, short-term repair of armor and/or weapons. In addition to maintaining the mobile suit, the nanites are capable of re-configuring components of the mobile suit, allowing easier implementation of new upgrades. The nanites and the Nanite Reactor are all governed by a special Veda Terminal installed in the True Guardian. The designs for the Nanite Reactor were stolen from the Guardian X. Truth Mode The second most important feature is the True Guardian's Truth Mode. In this mode, the armor and frame of the Gundam expands outward and the output of the GN Drives increase exponentially. In the places where the armor has extended, special GN Particle vents release massive amounts of GN Particles. When this occurs, the armor sections began to glow a bright green. Because of the massive boost in GN Particle Output, the True Guardian can utilize a much greater focused and variation of quantum teleportation to break itself down into particles in specific areas, move those converted sections as GN Particles through an object, and then re-materialize on the other side, effectively allowing the suit to phase through solid objects. Using the phase ability tends to require a great amount of GN Particles and thus reduces the operational time of the Truth Mode. In normal operation, the True Guardian can use the system for about one minute. When active, the pilots consciousness is extended to it's maximum potential. This enhanced state of consciousness can even be physically manifested in GN Particles, which become super charged to their purest state. If this occurs, the True Guardian's entire body shines a bright emerald and the particles act like a high output GN Field, rendering even high output beam weapons useless against it while releasing a massive particle burst similar to Trans Am Burst. Optional Gear True Guardian was designed with an optional equipment set up similar to the Full Saber of the 00 Qan(T). The equipment featured a restored version of the Perfect Guardian's Full Saber and Shield. This equipment drastically increases defensive ability in exchange for a decrease in overall speed and maneuverability. While equipped the True Guardian can utilize the additional shield and sword bits of the equipment, doubling it's amount of remote weaponry. Design Updates When True Guardian was undergoing repairs between Seasons 1 and 2 of Crossover, the unit received a series up upgrades and modifications. Some of the upgrades included new equipment such as the Psychoframe and ZERO System. Heavy Boosters One of the most noticeable changes to True Guardian is the inclusion of two new Heavy Boosters. These thrusters supply immense forward thrust while still maintaining optimal maneuverability. The boosters can rotate a full 90 degrees around the shoulders, providing particle thrust similar to the 00 Gundam's accelerator cones before the completion of the 0 Raiser. GN Particle Deflectors The shields mounted on both arms were removed to make room for newer particle deflectors. These new deflectors are smaller and more flexible, allowing less constricted usage of the hands while providing a stronger defense than the previous model. The deflectors each contain a beam saber for swift deployment into the hands. These sabers were previously stored on the waist. Wing Bits The binder design utilized by the Aero Type was modified for use on True Guardian regarding the Wing Bits. Unlike before, which had each wing bit stored on a separate binder, the new set up combines all the wing bits into two separate binders. These binders collapse into the same traditional angelic wing form as the Guardian Series but opens more room on the back while retaining deployment capability. Appearance Cosmetically, the True Guardian received a redesign. The cosmetic changes were made in order to properly modify the machine for its new Psychoframe. The new design was drafted by Strafe Lenardo and is more aerodynamic in form, similar to the True Guardian Aero Type. GN Swords After successful testing of a new means of developing GN Swords with the Proto Gundam Saber Frame, all the GN Swords used by the True Guardian were updated, dramatically boosting their cutting ability as well as durability. Equipment *'GN Sword VII:' The GN Sword VII (7) was the successor to the GN Sword VI (6). Like the GN Sword VI, the sword was attached directly to the hands of the mobile suit. However, unlike the previous version, the GN Sword could be removed and stored onto the waist. Also, the physical blade could actually be separated from the rifle section, allowing it to act similar to the GN Sword II. For improved fire power and range, the GN Swords were designed to use special particle accelerators that slide out in front of the barrel when active. The True Guardian carried two of these. *'GN Sword II Kai:' The GN Sword II Kai is simply a GN Sword II that has been upgraded to current standards. The edges of the blade are now constructed completely from the material used to build condensers. The sword is compatible with the Wing Bits to become either a buster sword or buster rifle. The True Guardian is equipped with two such blades. *'GN Great Sword:' A double edged long sword constructed out of condenser material and Regenium. It is the most powerful melee weapon the Guardian Series is equipped with, able to easily shred through the thickest of armors and double as an effective anti-ship sword. The blade itself is constructed from Regenium that has been folded over several times which has then been fitted onto a condenser material frame. As it is a GN Sword, it uses GN Particles to enhance it's already impressive cutting ability and the condenser frame grants considerable durability to the point of being indestructible. Similar to the GN Sword II, the GN Great Sword featured both a sword mode and rifle mode. For enhanced operation, the sword could combine with the wing bits to form a buster sword or buster rifle. *'Wing Bits:' The True Guardian featured new and vastly improved Wing Bits. The new bits were smaller and faster compared to those of the Perfect Guardian. As a result they were extremely hard to hit. The durability of the Wing Bits was also improved. They could now handle several powerful impacts before displaying signs of damage, greatly improving the shield bit function. The GN Capacitors were also improved, greatly increasing their operation time. *'Core Cannon:' The beam saber function of the Core Cannon was removed in favor of more precise particle beams. As a result it was permanently attached to the chest condenser of the True Guardian. Other than this no external changes have been made. During Trans-Am, the core cannon can combine it's firepower with the knee cannons to form the Guardian Sword, a unique variation of the Raiser Sword utilized by the 00 Raiser. *'Knee Cannons:' The Knee Cannons have also remained largely the same, the only major difference being the lack of a beam saber function. During Trans Am, the knee cannons can combine their firepower with the Core Cannon to form the Guardian Sword, which is a unique variation of the Raiser Sword utilized by 00 Raiser. *'Particle Disruption Missiles:' Like the Perfect Guardian, the True Guardian was equipped with 8 particle disruption missiles, allowing it to swiftly gain the advantage against long range mobile suits. The missiles were originally designed to disrupt only GN Particles but were eventually modified to encompass all beams after the events of Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover. *'Palm Busters:' The GN Scrubbers in the palms of the True Guardian's hands can use excess GN Particles to a release powerful and short burst particle beam. These are most effective in close range, and to a far lesser extent, medium range combat. A unique means of using the palm busters is generating a continous low output particle beam on the hands, allowing True Guardian to actually grab the blade of a beam saber for a short amount of time. They are most commonly used to deliver a surprise short yet powerful burst to the cockpit or GN Drive of a mobile suit. Crossover Specific *'Particle Deflectors:'Added alongside the Psychoframe and ZERO System, the particle deflectors utilized a unique hybrid of GN Shield and I-Field to generate a powerful defensive shield. When the shield isn't active, the deflectors could operate as normal physical shields against lesser beam fire. The deflectors protective shield also granted a limited defense against beam sabers, though only enough to diminish the damage one could cause. The shields were designed to leave the usage of the GN Swords and the flexibility of the arms unhindered. True Guardian was equipped with a particle deflector on each arm. Features *'Trans-Am System ' *'GN Field' *'Nanite Reactor:' The most important feature of the True Guardian is the Nanite Reactor. The Nanite Reactor constantly produces millions of nanites. The nanites are designed to interface with GN Particles and help maintain the mobile suit. The presence of the nanites grants increased durability, refined GN Particle usage, and quick "regeneration" of armor. In addition to maintaining the mobile suit, the nanites are capable of slowly reconstructing the True Guardian at the atomic level. This feature allows the Gundam to constantly receive new upgrades and advances. The designs for the Nanite Reactor were stolen from the Guardian X. *'Quantum Brainwave Control Interface' *'Truth Mode' Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover After being damaged during the Battle of Ceres, True Guardian required repairs in order to become operable again. During the one year interval between Seasons 1 and 2, the Gundam will be refitted with a Psychoframe and ZERO System. These upgrades will be the catalyst for finally unlocking the mobile suit's Truth Mode, a feature that had previously been locked out from access for mysterious reasons. Suits and Armors Class More of a for the heck of it thing for when SAA starts up: *True Guardian: Balance/Shredder/Artillery hybrid type mobile suit All-Buster Armor The All-Buster armor is an experimental upgrade to True Guardian designed to bring out the ultimate power of the Truth Mode and of the machine itself. When equipped the mobile suit is given an estimated x3 increase in all functions, from weapons to mobility. The All-Buster Armor is not intended to appear in Crossover. The All-Buster is a 2nd layer of armor constructed entirely out of pure regenium. The armor covers the shoulders, wrists, legs, and portions of the chest and back. The additional armor is fitted with special equipment designed to maximize the particle output of the GN Drives and greatly increase defensive ability via the GN Field Skin. The All-Buster gives True Guardian additional armaments and systems: Additional Armaments *'2nd GN Greatsword' (Stored in an X formation with the 1st between the shoulders) *'GN Mega Buster Cannons:' The mega busters are compact GN Cannons mounted onto the shoulder armor. The cannons can fire high intensity particle beams over long distances. The mega busters also serve to enhance the Trans Am Guardian Sword by producing a more powerful GN Field in which to focus the beam. *'8 Additional Wing Bits:' 8 more wing bits were given to the True Guardian when combined with the All-Buster armor. The wing bits were stored on the shoulders, folded back to preserve mobility and increase defense around the neck and shoulder joints. *'GN Vulcan Cannons: '''Rapid-Fire medium output beam vulcans mounted in the wrist armor. *'GN Micro Missiles: 'The All-Buster Armor is equipped with 48 GN Micro Missiles. *'GN Long Buster: '''A powerful long range buster rifle. Additional Systems All System *The All System was a highly complex and extremely precise scanning system. The system allowed the mobile suit to scan an area up to 100 miles and give a precise readout of the location, heat signature, shape, visible armaments (Those not hidden within the armor or the weapon itself), and speed of anything within range. Once activated, the system supplied a constant stream of data, ensuring a pinpoint precise tactical readout was always present. Full Truth System *The Full Truth allowed the True Guardian to enhance the abilities of Truth Mode. When active, the system increase the time limit to a total of seven minutes of operation at full output. Also the system acted similar to the Raiser System, in where it maintained stability and function when using higher particle outputs than average (Using the Guardian Sword in Truth Mode). Statistics The stats below are by a measure of 1-10: *Range: 9 *Melee: 10 *Speed: 10 *Defense: 9 *Evasion: 9 *Accuracy: 9 Featured in True Guardian is featured in Gundam 00S: Crossover Variations *GNSS-TD-4/A True Guardian Aero Type *True Guardian All-Buster Armor Theories It is currently unknown if the presence of the nanite reactor allows True Guardian to utilize the same replication ability displayed by the Guardian X, as Ransac has yet to use the nanite reactor further than simply reinforcing the armor of the mobile suit. However the lack of a scan eye suggests otherwise. Photo Gallery True Guardian Attempt 1 Background.jpg|True Guardian GN Sword II Kai.jpg|GN Sword II Kai True Guardian GN-Sword.jpg|True Guardian during Season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover Particle Thrust.jpg|The 00 Gundam inspired the particle thrust rings utilized by the True Guardian GN Sword III.jpg|GN Sword VII Category:Gundam